movies_dc_and_marvel_factsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flash season 5 is Nora really dead?
Well after that shocking ending in season five episode 22 the dagger is destroyed freeing reverse flash only to be stoped by the flash and XS but unfortunately the change to time caused her to be erased from existence but she could have saved her self by becoming one with the negative force becoming unable to be effected by the change in time but the hate was to much and chose to. Die instead now that i have went over the ending i will now explain what you might have missed normally in every sci-fi series when some one is erased from existence all memory and records of them or erased even there belongings but when she disappeared there the Flash and everyone else was able to remember her the best example of some one being erased from time. is back to the future part 1 and doctor who when mat smith was still playing as the doctor Rory got taken by the rip in time and Amy doesn’t remember him any more but if you listen to what he was saying witch was to remember him. Think about him till it hurts. Witch is true if you dont for get about theme that means there’s probably a way to Bring them back not only that but in both the flash and doctor who one of there belongings were still left behind witch in doctor who was Roy’s ring and for the flash was Nora’s Diary and a shard of her gauntlet with a when all else fails message on it while in doctor who Amy was some how able to bring rory back when she thought about him enough or it was. The. Fact not all traces of him was erased kind of like Nora’s diary was still on the command desk in the lab and some how the fragment of her gauntlet didn’t faze away either maybe it was because her diary was from the future and had the language of the negative speed force on it even though the pages should have became blank but some how it was unaffected by the time change didn’t get erased it so as Thawne seas the negative speed force is unaffected by the negative speed force so what if the book was still charged with the energy of the negative speed force and thus made it unaffected by the change in time if Nora was still part of the negative speed force she would have survived to now here’s the number 1 way to bring Nora back in the dc event Elseworlds that feathered Supergirl Superman John Green-arrow Batgirl and the Flash the monitor is seen with this book the only thing known about it is that its a reality bending book and can be used to make the world as you see fit just by picturing it in your mind and the book makes it become real witch also means if. The Flash is able to get his hands on it again he would be. Able to bring his daughter back into existence. With out needing to have her become one with. The negative. Speed force witch he will have a shot at in the upcoming a vent crisis on infinite earths witch the monitor was testing them for the battle with the anti monitor and also it might be the event ware the flash vanishes for good only. Time will tell Category:Movie and tv show